


【卜岳】吻火

by DizzyLAN



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyLAN/pseuds/DizzyLAN





	【卜岳】吻火

“哈——哈——”

嘈杂的音乐突然被一声大笑掩过，群魔乱舞的、喝酒的、猜拳的都纷纷侧目。

目光的焦点是酒吧正中央的卡座，一个身材比例一级的男人站在沙发上，皮也不错——如果忽略掉那疯疯癫癫的言行的话。

“风水轮流转啊！刚刚那几个让我进女厕所的那几个呢！出来！老子看见你了卜凡凡，你躲个屁！”

被点到名字的男人讪讪地站起来。

众人一瞧，得，这个更高更帅，足有一米九出头，宽肩窄腰翘臀。

这群人是服装表演系的三年级生，刚从国外走完一场秀回来，这会儿正在这家名为“Kiss the Fire”的酒吧开庆祝会。

至于庆祝的方式——无外乎打扑克，输的人大冒险。

卜凡拽住那乱嚷的男人，捂着他的嘴，及时制止他爬到桌子上。

“哎哟，大华，你别他妈现眼了，整个酒吧人都认识我了！”

“把我推进女厕所的时候你怎么不说这话？我被美女骂变态的时候你怎么不说这话？啊？晚了！我告儿你！出来混的迟早都是要还的！”

被叫做大华的二逼帅哥冲着卜凡的耳朵大吼，以一种比美声还震撼人心的音量，誓要让他耳膜穿孔。

“看见隔壁那桌了没！找个人当众表演舌吻老子就放过你！”

“我操你喝了多少！没酒精中毒吧！脑子没坏吧！你怎么不直接说警察局三日游呢啊！”

“诶，行吧行吧，那你就去要个电话——下次再落我手里就没那么好命了！”

卜凡顺着大华手指的方向看去，清一色带把的，好几个还穿着白衬衫西装裤，人模狗样的，估计是哪家国企的白领们下班出来玩。

“你指错了吧，那桌哪有姑娘？”

“嘿9012年了你咋还性别歧视呢！我不管，你装gay也得要个手机号来，不然没完！”

这哥们喝大了就是只特大号的幺蛾子，卜凡拗不过他，想着大不了遭几个白眼，反正以后江湖不再见，他跟那些国企精英国家栋梁可不会有什么交集。

卜凡长腿一掀，直接从沙发上翻了过去。

转身左蹬脚，左下式独立①，行云流水，一气呵成，漂亮！

岳明辉正喝着Irn bru，肩膀突然被拍了两下。

“哥哥，能要个电话吗？”

左右的同事同时发出了倒吸凉气的声音——这小孩找谁不好，偏偏尬撩他们的毒舌部长。

预想之中岳明辉将不识好歹的小屁孩羞辱一顿的场面没有出现。

他像突然转了性，没有怼一句“小鱼小虾装什么刺身拼盘呢快回去学思想政治”，也没有直接把人按在地上暴打，反而特别好脾气地将卜凡的手机接过来，在上面输入了一串号码。

一众被上司怼怕了的办公室宅们大气都不敢喘，半晌才听和他关系最好的副部长颤颤巍巍的开口：“你把谁的电话给他了？”

岳明辉：“？”

“不是，老岳，虽然老陈平时没事爱威胁我们扣奖金……”

岳明辉：“？？”

众人：“你怎么可以把陈老头的号码给他！”

岳明辉：“？？？我给他老陈的号干嘛？你们喝酒用三孔七窍哪一窍喝的？”

众人舒出一口气，奖金的小命保住了，岳部长还是那个舌灿生花的岳部长。

随即更觉惊悚。

“你把自己的手机号给他了？！”

副部挡开那群要来给自己做心肺复苏的人，虚弱道：“2019最惊人八卦：你们部长的春天要来了。”

岳明辉用指甲敲了敲酒杯壁，不置可否：“你们的冬天还会远吗？”

众人大骇，捂紧自己的钱包，作鸟兽散。

大华看着卜凡通讯录里那个新号码，目瞪口呆：“这……这么简单？”

卜凡耸了耸肩，“没办法，你凡哥的人格魅力太大了。”

“你丫也太精了，找了个最漂亮的，你看他那张脸，不知道的还以为是哪个大明星呢。还有那腿，啧啧啧，又细又长的——重点是这么好说话，改天约出来试试？”大华戳着手机屏幕，嫉妒成了个酸柠檬。

旁边有个同学插话道：“诶，卜凡，你到底喜欢男的女的？没见你谈过啊。”

“关你屁事，我要喜欢男的也不会便宜你们这群小骚零——没看对眼的呗，懒得找。”

“行了行了，一个个那么多嘴呢，输的洗牌啊！”大华觉出他不愿讨论这个，倒有眼力价，闹哄着开始了下一把。

卜凡看了眼自己的牌面，长叹一口气——手黑得前无古人后无来者。

输是肯定输了的，只是没想到大华突然欧神上身，牌艺不精居然也能连赢两把。

“我靠老子不会把幸运值都透支了吧，期末考怎么办？”大华自己也难以置信，瞪着眼睛看向四周，随即又爆发出惊天地泣鬼神的笑声：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈卜凡凡怎么又是你，来来来咱玩个猛的！今天不把你初吻弄没了我名字倒过来写！”

卜凡作势要逃，被一群狐朋狗友手脚并用地拖回来，无奈放话：“我今天就是死！死外边儿！从这儿跳下去，也绝不会贡献出我的贞操！”

三分钟后。

“哥哥，能帮个忙不？”

岳明辉扭头一看，还是刚刚那个来要手机号的小孩，心下觉得好笑，便用指尖轻轻扣着桌面，也不言语，只是用眼皮儿撂着他。

方才卜凡那桌的对话他是听见的，他看那小孩臊眉搭脸的模样，想必心下不情愿，碍于不能扫了朋友的兴，才觍着脸过来搭话。

我有那么没魅力么？岳明辉冒出这个念头，莫名对卜凡那一脸视死如归的表情感到不满。

于是他在同事们惊诧的目光中勾上对方的肩膀，明知故问：“干什么？”

这个姿势于陌生人之间来说有些过分亲密了，但卜凡没有丝毫不悦，反而笑着回答他：“我们玩游戏呢，被那群没规没矩的兔崽子撵过来。哥哥，您介意亲个嘴儿么？”

岳明辉阅人无数，却有些摸不透这小孩儿的性子——你以为他会害羞，他偏偏大方坦然地接过了话茬，反让岳明辉下不来台。

他松开锁着卜凡的手，回过身，抿了口酒，指向自己那群同事：“介意，熟人太多。”

这个惩罚便如此不了了之了。

其他人只是想臊臊他，没想到卜凡真敢玩。都是成年人了，知道分寸，见卜凡二战失捷，也没再闹腾。

临近十二点的时候，众人纷纷表示明早还要上班接受生活的摧残，实在熬不住了，准备散伙。

岳明辉走在最后头，跟大家一一道了别，有些内急，便折回酒吧后街的卫生间。

好巧不巧，从隔间里出来的时候，遇上了卜凡。

他在另一个洗手槽里冲干净手，转身望向正在洗脸的卜凡。

两道视线如有实质，不轻不重地落在卜凡肩侧。

卜凡若有所感，用手随意地抹了把脸上的水珠，眯着眼防止水滴进眼里，大方地回望过去。

岳明辉主动打招呼：“挺有缘啊弟弟。”

卜凡点了点头算作回应，而后问：“我叫卜凡，你呢？”随即从衣袋里抽出手机，朝他晃了晃，解释道：“备注什么？”

“岳明辉。”他对这个愣头青似的男孩没多少戒心，丝毫不扭捏地告知了自己的名字，随后浅浅一笑：“你知道在这种地方，要联系方式和姓名，意味着什么吗？”

“怎么不知道？”卜凡也笑了。他长得有点儿凶，但是笑起来的时候看上去有些憨，却不显得傻气土气，反而给他添了一股不谙世事的纯净的气息，像校园里最受欢迎的那种阳光运动型的学弟，和这个酒吧格格不入，也和他说出的话格格不入：“可你不也给我了吗？”

连用两个反问句，在气势上卜凡略胜一筹，岳明辉竟然让一个大学生呛得说不出话，愣了几秒之后笑了，语气里的挑逗意味更强：“我朋友都回去了。”

卜凡挑了挑眉，装作听不懂：“所以呢？”

“所以……刚那个游戏还作数么？”岳明辉打了记直球，扳回一局。

这会儿再装听不懂就不是调情，而是有病了。

“在这儿么？我那群同学看不见——没有公证人啊。”

“难不成你想去他们面前亲？行啊，我无所谓。”

岳明辉摊开双手，作势要走出去。

“那还是算了。”卜凡拉住他，顺势将人搂进自己怀里。

两人的眉梢都漾着笑意，空气中荡起几圈涟漪。

岳明辉把维修中的立牌放在门口，带着卜凡闪进角落里。

卜凡再次扬起眉毛，“不是不怕看吗？”

回应他的是一个来势汹汹的吻。

对方太高了，岳明辉只得稍微踮起脚尖，踮倒踮得坦然不别扭，拽着卜凡的衣领稳住身形。

卜凡环着他的腰，把他按到墙上，让他好着力。

两人亲得难舍难分，压根儿看不出其中一方毫无经验。

分开时岳明辉腿都软了，却还有力气笑：“这么凶？不像没处过朋友啊？”

闻言，卜凡适时地露出个无辜的表情，瞪着眼睛问：“那怎么办？需要验明正身吗？”

岳明辉被他逗乐，按着他的肩膀，望进他眼睛里。

一汪情在两人直接激荡，也不知是从谁眼底溢出来的。一个星眉剑目，一个美目流盼，怎么看怎么撩人，怎么瞧怎么搭。

“上哪儿验去？”

“你定，哪儿都行。”卜凡想了想，补充了一句：“除了这里和人多的地方。”

岳明辉乐出了声，偏要说：“那我就是想在这儿呢？”

“不能第一次就这么刺激吧，我害羞。”卜凡眨着眼睛，两人离得近，岳明辉发现他的睫毛也很长，一下一下忽闪着，像只枯叶蝶，有种不违和不做作的漂亮。

说“也”，因为岳明辉很有自知之明，他的睫毛长得招人嫉妒，给他英俊的脸庞平添几分柔气，一撩一个准。

说到底岳明辉亦没敢在这卫生间里直接上本垒，于是卜凡向大华找了个借口遁了，岳明辉在酒吧后街等他。

其实岳明辉今晚就是出来猎艳的，虽然自己平时也没玩得多浪，但比起卜凡这种小处男算得上老手了。没想到今晚能泡得上一个这么对味的，有点吃嫩草的嫌疑。

想着便笑出声，正巧看见卜凡从街角拐过来，朝他招了招手。

卜凡小跑着停在他面前，问他：“你傻笑什么呢？”

“在想你啊。”岳明辉勾住卜凡的肩膀，和他一起往酒店的方向走去。“保险起见——你成年了吧？”

“我看着像未成年吗？”卜凡福至心灵，很上道地回揽住岳明辉的腰——刚刚接吻的时候就感受到了，很细，纤瘦，但不是无力的瘦弱，而是精壮的，充满了男性的力量感。

“那倒没有，证明一下我是正经人而已。”

“穿得很正经，泡我的时候好像不怎么正经。”

岳明辉突然站定，从钱包里抽出身份证和职业证，“真的，可正经了。”

证件照上的岳明辉没什么表情，很严肃，是标准的国企精英的模样。但是他很好看，卜凡描绘不出来，就觉得像夏天下了雨之后的小花小草，香味很淡，却很清丽。

卜凡留意了一下他的出生日期，92年的，还挺年轻，不过他长得比他的年纪还要再年轻些。

“就这么拿给刚认识一会儿的陌生人看，没关系吗？”

“没关系，”岳明辉把证件收回钱夹，抬眼看向卜凡，“因为好像有打算认真追。”

闻言卜凡怔了几秒：“追什么？追我？”

岳明辉模仿卜凡的表情，无辜地问：“你看我现在旁边除了你还有活人吗？”

酒吧里人声鼎沸，后街倒是安静得很，除了他们俩只有几只瘦骨嶙峋的流浪猫，像是听懂了岳明辉的话，发出几声微弱的叫声，可怜见的。

卜凡的脸上出现了几秒的空白，“……你是每睡一个人就谈一段恋爱吗？”

“当然不是，看对眼了就追呗，都是男的扭扭捏捏做什么？不合适再说。”岳明辉还补充了一句：“但我觉得我俩挺合适的。”

卜凡一时分不清这人是调戏他呢还是认真的，支吾了半晌说不出话来。

像是看穿了他的心思，岳明辉笑了笑，无所谓地转身继续走。“不愿意算了，先打完炮再说吧。”

“没不愿意，怎么想都是我比较赚。就是觉得喝杯酒捡着个男朋友，这种美事有点不真实——你让我想想呗，太草率也不好。”

岳明辉笑得很大声。

最近的宾馆和酒吧街只隔一个路口，说话间已经到了。

岳明辉把身份证和银行卡递给前台，拿到房卡后小声对卜凡说：“看你还小，不跟你AA了。”

卜凡当即不干了：“说谁小呢？”

岳明辉三步并作两步，将人推进电梯里，耍流氓地捞了一把卜凡身下沉甸甸的东西。“嗯，确实不小。”

从来没在公众场合被调戏过的小处男惊得往后一步靠在电梯墙壁上，半天才蹦出两句话：“不好吧哥哥，还有监控呢。”

“你以为这种小旅馆的监控不是摆着好看呢？你再这么纯情我都不忍心糟蹋你了。”岳明辉揪着他的衣领把他拽向自己，另一只手微微一动，直接解开了对方的皮带。

卜凡被自己的皮带套住脖子领进房间的时候还是懵的，尽管早有准备，但在看到岳明辉边脱上衣边凑着脸讨亲时，还是很没出息地险些流鼻血。

岳明辉“啧”了一声，急不可耐地将他按在床上，一把扒了他的裤子，隔着深灰色的内裤亲吻他的性器。

果然还是没经验，一上来就这么大尺度，卜凡大腿一颤，终于回过神来，忙捏着岳明辉的后颈将他拎起来。“别别别……哥哥，不用这样，先洗澡……哎哟喂！”

岳明辉轻易挣脱，在他大腿内侧咬了一口。“你废话怎么这么多呢，我洗过了行不行？干净的，你别磨磨唧唧。”

“可我没洗啊！”

“我都不嫌弃，你别整得跟我要强奸你似的。”

由于体型的关系，岳明辉最终还是没拗得过卜凡，后者逃也似的钻进浴室。

“处男就是这点不好……”岳明辉嘟囔了一声，坐在床上褪去自己的衣裤。

于是当卜凡挂着水痕从浴室里出来，看见的便是一副令人血脉喷张的美景图。

岳明辉岔开腿跪着，白衬衫只剩最下方的纽扣还系着，衣领滑下来，松松垮垮地挂在臂弯上。下身空无一物，粉嫩可爱的性器兴致高昂地翘着，股间湿淋淋的一片，修长的手指没入洞穴之中，床单被不知是什么的液体浸湿了一小块。

看见卜凡，他也不觉得羞耻，反而欲发媚眼如丝，喘着气笑道：“我好难受……你快来帮帮我。”

卜凡的目光沉得如同不见底的湖水。

岳明辉自觉趴下，待卜凡欺身压上时娇嗔了一声：“我等你好久。你直接进来，我……我扩张好了。”

说着向后牵住卜凡的手，引他抚摸自己的胸膛。

“……套呢？”

“哎呀别管那个了，我不喜欢……啊！”

话音未落，卜凡挺身，长驱直入。

岳明辉扭着腰要往前挪，被卜凡按着肩膀钉回来。

“你一下捅太深了！慢、慢点啊……”

卜凡真就退出一些，剩个头部在穴口慢慢蹭。

岳明辉被他蹭得眼眶发红，骂他：“混蛋，你别欺负我。”

卜凡理直气壮地亲亲他的后背，“我不会啊，哥哥教我。”

这便是故意使坏了，可岳明辉拿他没办法，只好自己动手丰衣足食，扭着腰晃着屁股去蹭卜凡身下的狰狞物件。

兴许人类在情爱之事上总有意想不到的学习能力，卜凡无师自通地掰开岳明辉的腿，向身体两侧折叠，将其摆成一个M字型，满意地看他因为腿筋被拉扯而眼角泛红，哀哀讨饶。

卜凡又一次狠力地操进去，岳明辉也不再装模作样嫌这嫌那，平日里不饶人的一张嘴只剩娇俏动情的呻吟。

“啊……好大……操死了，被你操死了呜……”

卜凡自觉还没开始将理论知识切实地付诸实践，就听身下人忘我地胡言乱语，一时分不清是自己天赋异禀技术奇好，亦或是岳明辉这人过分坦诚相待。

他低笑着摇摇头，把这些无关紧要的思绪从大脑里清去，满心满目皆是征服与掠夺。

泪水被舔砥去，岳明辉讨好地侧过脸向卜凡索吻，于是呻吟便闷住了，仿佛一汪春水被微风徐徐缚住了，挣脱不得，只得随之起伏荡漾。

淫靡的水声从岳明辉的两张嘴一齐传进两人耳朵里。上面的唇贪恋极了大男生的气息，舌头纠缠着不肯松开；下面的小口也拼命地吮吸着大男生的器物，要从中榨出些什么似地热情。

初经人事的小处男哪禁得起这样的诱惑，三下五除二便交待了，一滴不剩，全被挤出来了。

过于突然，不仅卜凡懵了，岳明辉也怔住，感受着大股的浓精重刷着自己的肠壁，滚烫炽热，似要将他的内脏都烧穿了。

足足好几秒的静止与相对无言，岳明辉才嗤嗤地笑起来，脑袋埋在枕头里试图藏起笑意。

“没事的，第一次嘛……正常……噗哈哈哈哈……别害羞别害羞，我懂我懂。”

这安慰倒是真心的，只是掩不住的笑意让他的话听上去不那么有可信度。

卜凡边是懊恼边是羞惭地捂住眼睛，闷闷地喊他：“喂，不许笑了，听见没有。”

“第一，我不叫喂。”岳明辉在卜凡怀里翻了个身，双手环着他的脖子，眼睛很亮，像池子里跳跃的阳光。“第二——再来一次嘛，证明你不是早泄的时候到了。”

卜凡听不下去了，恼羞成怒地叼起对方的下唇，凶狠地研磨撕扯，要将他拆吃入腹。

不应期几乎是失灵了，仅仅一个吻便让卜凡的东西有抬头的趋势。

岳明辉从这个气势汹汹的吻里逃出来，又挣动这把胸口送进卜凡的嘴边。

方才是背入式，卜凡没来得及将美景尽数欣赏完，这会儿才看清楚，岳明辉左边的乳头是陷进去的，躲在肉缝里，含羞露怯地不肯露面。

“这个……”

“天生的，丑吗？”

卜凡小心翼翼地抠了抠那颗陷乳，好奇地揉了两下。“不丑，很可爱。能出来吗？”

岳明辉被大男生细致查探的目光烘得面颊微红，支吾道：“你吸一吸……应该可以的。”

卜凡听话地捏起他胸前的一小块肉，凑过去将茶粉色的乳晕含在嘴里，卖力的吸咬，用舌尖反复拨弄，好不色情。

“啊……啊痒……另一边也摸一摸……”

右边的乳头被捻起，又被略微粗砺的指腹按着用力地揉，没一会儿便变成了艳红色，肿胀着挺立。

“……出来了。”

那颗陷乳颤颤巍巍地探出头来，周遭布满齿印和津液的水痕，添上一丝凌虐的美感，漂亮极了。

从来没人如此精心照顾过这略有缺陷的地方，岳明辉也是第一次知道这里这么敏感，甚至不用刻意触碰，只是灼热的呼吸洒在其上，便叫他战栗不停，又酥又麻地险些哭出来。

就像久逢甘露的旅人，艰难地跋涉在沙漠之中，靠着一星半点的雨珠苟活，无料突然下起了暴风雪，他快要被狂风席卷而去，却也被雪水覆了满身。

不够，不够。

身体被填满了，可是心呢？

未免过于贪得无厌。

卜凡猛地耸动腰部，将他的呻吟击得破碎。

“哥哥，你里面好热，好舒服，好想一直待在里面。”

“嗯……就看你……能操我多久咯。”

回应岳明辉的是愈发凶狠的冲撞，他穴里残余的精液与润滑液飞溅而出，弄得到处都是。

岳明辉被他顶得往床头擦去一大截，在脑袋将要撞到硬板时，又被护着后脑勺拽着腿拉回原处。

“你亲我，亲亲我。”岳明辉如是说。

卜凡在唇舌交缠间用力地揉捏着屁股上肥嫩的软肉，小穴被他的动作牵扯，时而张得越大，时而挤压更甚。

一只手移到岳明辉的小腹处，岳明辉听见卜凡含混的声音——你看，你这里被我操得鼓起来了。

岳明辉呜咽一声，伸手去捋自己的东西。

于是卜凡包住他的手，和他一起动作。

卜凡在做爱方面青涩，只会蛮冲直撞地原始交配，手活却出乎意料地好，把岳明辉伺候得前后舒坦，直翻白眼。

穴口的褶皱被粗大的性器撑平，卜凡的手下移，在那绷得紧致的地方摸了摸。

“哥哥，还能吃么？”

岳明辉被操得晕晕乎乎，起先没懂他的意思，待卜凡的指甲戳到两人的结合处，才受惊似地弹起来。

“不行，不行，凡子……会坏的……”

卜凡不依，贴着内壁又挤进一个指节。

他低头亲身下人的耳廓，看那人搂着自己的脖子，鼻尖泛红，小声地吸气，连连说些讨饶的话。

“呜……求你了……真的不行……啊疼！你放过哥哥好不好，求你……”

岳明辉以哥哥自称，卜凡却不乐意了，他将性器连同手指一起抽出，往前坐了些。

他本来想让岳明辉深喉的，可一见他眼角垂下两道泪痕，嘴唇被吮咬得高高肿起，一副可怜巴巴的模样，便心疼了，转而又去挑逗他胸前两朵茱萸。

指甲轻抠了两下，岳明辉叫得情动，骤然空虚的后头更加瘙痒了，一吸一吸地开合，一番糜艳之色。

卜凡看不见那美景，握着胯下胀成紫红色的狰狞巨物，在他胸口打转。

马眼蹭过那凸起的红点时，两人皆发出了喟叹。

岳明辉无意识地在床单上蹭，卜凡感觉到，便用手指去堵住那个洞，浅浅地抽插着，用算不得下流的方式指奸他。

这双眼睛好漂亮，眼睫乌黑浓密，鼻梁高俊笔直，宛如一条山脉，精液挂在上面一定像雪一样美。

在第无数次被故意地触碰敏感点后，岳明辉的精液喷薄而出，溅上自己的腹肌，在迷人的沟壑中蜿蜒出白色的溪流。

卜凡将他抱进浴室里，开了水龙头往他身下冲。

水柱带着轻微的力道，钻进那个被插得合不拢的洞里，混着各种浊液淌出。

岳明辉又开始呻吟，想躲开水流带来的轻柔而异样的快感，却被卜凡高大的身形禁锢住，坐在洗手台上，双腿岔开，被迫承受虫噬的感觉在腿间游走。

前端被偶尔扫过的温水刺激得再一次站起来，颤颤巍巍地吐出一点透明的黏液。

卜凡就这么用水玩他，另一手在他面前自慰，看他不用男人的触碰也能高潮。

第二股精液较为稀薄，卜凡沾了一些，放在唇边，用舌尖略微点了点，将腥膻的味道哺给岳明辉。

岳明辉仰着头被他亲，露出一个略显俏皮的笑，咽不下的唾液流了一整个下巴，亮晶晶地泛着水光。

他自动跪在地上，扶着卜凡的大腿，脸在男人的鼠蹊部上蹭，问他：“你要不要射在我脸上和嘴里？”

那根东西太大了，岳明辉费了许久，也只吞下一半。

他双手扶着卜凡露在空气里的小半截阴茎，不停地撸动，嘴上也卖力地讨好对方，嘬着腮帮子，小心翼翼地避免牙齿弄疼卜凡。

岳明辉的舌头灵活得很，略微粗糙的舌面挤压着闯入的性器，将卜凡伺候得不住低叹。

一双小鹿似的眼睛氤氲着雾气，仿佛闪着灵光的黑宝石，略略抬起，簇起一团低温火焰，燃进人心里去。

卜凡如愿以偿地用精液玷污他那张雕塑般的精致面庞，滚烫的浓精仿佛唤醒死物的密钥。

他看见那双眼睛更亮了。

 

 

 

①转身左蹬脚，左下式独立：二十四套简化太极拳中的两式。


End file.
